


Hook's Treasure Hunt

by Ookami_Productions



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Carlos wants to be left to his own devices, Harry wants more adventures, M/M, Treasure Hunt, post-D3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami_Productions/pseuds/Ookami_Productions
Summary: The hook wasn't the only thing Harry got from his father. He also got a map of a hidden treasure in Neverland. At first, he didn't care about it much, but now that he was in Auradon, and extremely bored out of his mind, a treasure hunt sounded just right up his alley! And with everyone busy, his only hope for a companion lays in Carlos.Also, the story where Harry forces Carlos on a treasure hunt without either of them knowing how dangerous it might be.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Carlos de Vil
Kudos: 20





	Hook's Treasure Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I might've binged the three movies and then also the books and movies again. >.>  
> And I just loved the adventures the core4 and the sea3 went through in books, so I just had to write something like that.  
> Will probably be shorter chapters, unless for some scene I get like a REALLY good idea >.>  
> (Scottish accent by http://www.scotranslate.com)

With Gil, his all-time partner in crime, next to Uma, of course, out of town, exploring the wonders of Boradon with that ex-thief Jay, Harry has found his days extremely dull. Since they came right at the end of the year, the villain kids got  _ summer school,  _ which wasn't as bad as any of them made it sound. It was a month-long goodness class to get the VKs accustomed to the rules and ways of Boradon. But to most of them  _ summer  _ and  _ school _ just didn't go together. 

Harry at first planned on not going to those, but after a certain freckle-faced core4 VK and a glaring captain of his  _ talked _ him into it, he went and stayed. Sometimes he'd feign his goodness extra hard so that the teacher, Auradon Prep's headmistress, Fairy Godmother would smile and allow him to leave early. And what he did then, you wonder? 

Well, since plundering, stealing, and scamming were out of the question, Boradon rules, he took onto a different hobby. One that he did indulge in at first even on the Isle until his toy was taken away from him. That hobby was messing with none other than Carlos de Vil. 

Today, he contemplated just entering through the door, but no, that would be easy. Instead, with a few quick jumps, grabbing his hold on different parts of the wall and other windows, the son of Captain Hook found his way to the window of the room Carlos used to share with Jay but was now just him. 

"What'cha daein', pup?" he called out, as he appeared on the window, climbing his way in before dusting his clothes. The boy on the bed got so startled that he dropped his laptop on the bed and almost fell over. "Tis really a nice place ye git 'ere ", he said, whistling out softly as he looked around. The more time he spent with food and comforts of Auradon, he was growing to understand why the core4 wasn't all that quick to return to the Isle and fight for their freedom. After all, who wouldn't be distracted? 

"Harry?? Can't you use the door? What if I had someone over? Like Jane for example?", Harry raised a brow, looking the boy from top to bottom. He had heard from some gossiping girls that Carlos and Jane had broken up, something about  _ conflict of interests _ , so he wasn't really believing his words. 

"Nae used tae thaim. 'n' if it happened, you'd hae tae explain tae thaim that tis juist isle kids hings. ", he said with a wave of his hand in a 'whatever' fashion before sitting on the others bed, "Noo, shut doon that thing-a-majic 'n' let's gang hae some fin! Get lost fur a few days". Harry had a smirk on his face. He was thinking back on the day the whole pirate crew went looking for Ursula's necklace, and then the missing trident. He wouldn't admit it to anyone back then, but that was fun. Extremely dangerous, but fun nonetheless. 

Instead of a hyper  _ yes _ or a less hyper  _ sure _ he received a sigh. "One, I have my homework to finish if I want to have even a sliver of hope of getting into the MIT, and two, you have the  _ Remedial Goodness  _ classes. If you don't pass those, you can bid your stay in Auradon goodbye.", Carlos's response came dry as he returned to whatever he was doing previously. Harry sat there just watching him for a moment. Did he seriously deny adventure for… Studying? Well, the ex-pirate wasn't giving up on his idea.

"Whit if ah pass ma Goodness class wi’ flying colors? Tak’ a  _ test  _ earle ‘n’ pass it? Wull ye come wi’ me then?" Harry asked, a smirk forming on his face. Carlos was silent as he typed something on his laptop. Annoyed, Harry started closing the other's laptop only to receive a whine and a "Hey!" from the dog-lover. "Dae we hae a deal?", he asked again. 

"Ugh, fine. If you manage to take and pass the test early with flying colors, I will amuse you on your adventure", the de Vil kid just wanted to go back to his work, but then remembered the way of the Isle: you should never make a deal if you don't get something out of it. "But if you fail, you will stop bothering me when I'm studying!". Harry thought it over, he would be the one losing more, since these days bullying Carlos was the best past time he could have, but with the adventure on the line, he was all up for it. 

"Deal! Mak' sure tae pack lightly, tis gonnae be a fin adventure!", Harry said cockily as he headed towards the window and started climbing down the side of the building. 

"And for God's sake, use the damn door!", he heard the younger boy yell after him, bringing a smile to his face. He couldn't wait for their at least a month-long treasure hunt. 


End file.
